Black and Gold
by WaterFay
Summary: eleven years ago while still guarding Braska, Jecht get Auron drunk, resulting in a golden eyed girl that needs Auron help.


Summery: Aurons been gone for ten years and now that he is back he finds out about the concequences of drinking with Jecht. A child with black hair and eyes of gold.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any characters. cept Aura  
  
........................................  
  
"Hey look everyone! A town!" Yelled Rikku as she bounded over the hill and down the wabbaly path leading to what looked like a small town.  
  
Yuna went to a run beside Tidus as they chased after the Al-behd girl. Lulu followed with Kilmari and Wakka only a step or two behind them. Laging like ussual was Auron, who had decided to takle the hill slowly.  
  
As they entered the small villiage they found that it had only five buildings in a circle. One marked as a Inn, another was a weapon store, a tavern, and the other two buildings were long and had many doors. A old man sat outside the tavern with a block o wood in his hand and a knife. Blinking at the group he went back to his widdling wiothout a second thought. Auron looked around the town again and then he caught the feeling that he had been here befor.  
  
He was jarred from his thoughts as he felt his sleeve being tugged. He turned and looked down at a small boy with a ball. The child was only five year old at the most.  
  
"Mista, wha ya' doin?"  
  
Auron looked at the small tyke and pointed in Yunas direction. "go talk to her." He said quickly not knowing how to deal with the kid.  
  
"Hewo pretty lady!"  
  
"Why hello there!.... whats your name?"  
  
"Kasn"  
  
"What a nice name" Rikku soon joined into the conversation and Auron walked over to the widdling man.  
  
"excuse me...."  
  
"Hi.....can I halp ya' said the man.  
  
My companions and I were just passing through. we seem to be lost. We weren't expecting to run into town here. I didn't see one-"  
  
"aint no map in t' world gonna have this place on a map. not enough people I guess. Your in Halan. population 50 51 people."  
  
Auron nodded and then looked around at the buildings his eyes landed on the tavern sign. The sign was worn with age but the pattern of a mermaid was still clearly etched in the wood.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Never thought Id see a tavern out here!" Jecht strudded through the door with a tight grip on Aurons arm.  
  
Auron studdied the drink in his hand. "Braska needs to be protected.... how are we going to protect him if we are drunk?"  
  
"chill will ya"  
  
A hour latter Auron swayed remebered walking out of the tavern with some one. It wasn't Jecht though. Jecht wouldn't dare kiss his cheek or hold his hand.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Auron remebered now. nearly eleven years ago He, Braska, and Jecht had stayed in this villiage for the night. oddly most of it was a blurr.  
  
Lulu and Kilmari went to get rooms at the inn while Yuna and Rikku tossed the ball with kasn. Wakka and Tidus headed off for the weapon shop leaving Auron to his own divices.  
  
Maybe I get some rest. He went into the Inn and spotted Lulu at the desk. As he reached her side a loud crash came from down the hall followed by yelling.  
  
"Get back her you little tramp!" Yelled a woman from the area of the noise. A girl with a braid of black hair and eyes of Gold darted though the doorway and around the counter avoiding the man who tride to grab her and hand Lulu the keys at the same time. She looked about ten or eleven years old and had a firce aire about her.  
  
"Aura! get your scrany ass back here!"  
  
A grump woman in her 30's came to a halt as she realized there were guests.  
  
"scuse me.....kids got me a bit irritated."  
  
Auron caught the childs arm as she tride to make a break for it out the door. She wasn't happy about it at all. She kicked as clawed at him stuggling to get away. She finnaly clamed down enough for Auron to guide her back to the woman.  
  
"thanks, My sisters brat, takes after her sadly."  
  
"Your a sorry excuse for a relative..... May May!!" screamed the child she stuggled to pull her arm free.  
  
"You will call me AUNT May May! I wont have you acting like that slut of a sister. Thankgod shes dead and I dont have to feel so disgraced!" She said as she draged the girl through the door.  
  
"SHE WASN'T A SLUT!"  
  
"OH YEAH? your the proof! your a bastard child and your mom was the town slut! If we didn't take you in you would have turnd out just like her!"  
  
the screaming driffted farther away and then Died down suddenly. Auron felt a little bad for catching her. Lulu shook her head and the scene and mumbled something about the poor girl. Kilmari just stood there unchanged as Lulu took the keys and led the way to the rooms.  
  
..................................  
  
A few hours later the group met for dinner the dinning room. Yuna and Rikku were telling Lulu about Kasn and Tidus and Wakka conversed about Blits ball. Kimari and Auron sat in silence.  
  
When it came time for dinner to be served the little black haired girl brought steaming trays of food in. she kept her head low and said nothing as her bangs shourded her face. As she turned to leave she walked past Auron and glanced up at him hopping he wasn't looking. He was and he caught the beginings of a purple mark on the side of her face. The fierce aire about her that he sensed earlier was gone and what was left was this meek child. But she was gone befor he could say anything.  
  
"Auron? is everything alright?"  
  
"yes fine. Every things is fine Yuna." Auron returned to his meal. That girl looked familiar. So familiar.She looked like the girl from the tavern. Auron chooked on his meal and hastily excused him self.  
  
'What happened eleven years ago?'  
  
Auron tride hard to remeber the events of that night but couldn't. He had this feeling that lurked in the back of his mind and it irritated him. Aura...... I should talk with her. I have a feeling we are conected by more than mere coincedance.  
  
Looking at the other bed Auron realized that Tidus was his roomate and that he would be back soon. Deciding to leave his thoughts till later he got some shut eye.  
  
' Aura ....a fitting name' He thought as he dosed of to sleep.  
  
to be continued..... 


End file.
